Oddworld: Stranger's AfterMath
by MightierThantheSword
Summary: The Fan Fiction of what happened after the Stranger Incidents. Spoilers to those of you who haven't played the game, and this is just a fan fic of what I think Stranger did in the end of the game. Rated T for Strong Language
1. Chapter 1: Funeral for a Steef

Oddworld: Stranger's Aftermath Chapter 1: Burial for a Steef Head

It felt like losing. I don't think I ever missed a bounty. There was never anyone tough enough to take me. And it was only funnier to think I was normally the prey. My own joke while those Outlaw assholes went down.  
It's snowing now. I haven't taken off the armor yet. I can't get myself to do it. The cold outside isn't doing anything to heal the cold inside. I thought I took Sekto down. I saw him get crushed. My eyes fooled me. I should start at the beginning, and this story starts at the ending.

Sekto was atop the tower, light filtering through like some of those story book pictures you see where the underdog fought the giant monster. He was in some sort of barrier. So I blasted the generators apart with everything I got. The inner pillar fell on his head. And I thought it killed him.  
After the battle, I rummaged through the pile of rubble that had fell on him. He was laying there like a dead slog. I drug that piece of fuzzle dropping out by his shirt. All my ancestors, finally avenged. There was a window broken open, snow and cold wind flowing in. I could see my breath on the wind, and feel my heart slamming as I lifted him above my head, and shouted. Another one down.  
Below me, the Grubs had started chanted my name, and I could hear it carried up with the wind. It was one of those moments you couldn't help but smile. But it was cut short.  
Beneath me, I heard a groan, that rose to a screaming thundering crashing sound.A crack had started at the base of the dam and was racing upward to the tower I was in. The ground began to shake as the top half of the tower started to crack.

We fell.

I only really remember that feeling you get when your falling, or when your in a dream and you fall. Next thing I rememered, icy water was flowing around me, and some hand was dragging me out of the water. It was one of them Grubs.  
"Steef! Steef! You're okay! Dude! I told you! If he could take down Sekto! He could survive that!" the Grub said in my defense to one standing by. I sat up, not really a cut on me. But I was usually lucky. I stood looking to the remains of the dam. I didn't bring it down. The Grubs did. Surprising little bastards. Didn't think they had it in them.  
I turned, and all the Grubs were gathering around the body of Sekto. I guess his body survived the fall. I walked toward it, moving the two Grubs that had woken me out of the way, inspecting the body.  
I had been smirking right up to the point where I had seen the legs. I wouldn't have known. It was like some sorta sick joke on me.  
When I looked down to Sekto's legs;

He had Steef legs.

Shocked; I turned him over slowly. And what I saw made me flinch. Now, I had seen butt ugly monsters of Outlaws. I had been in prisons and seen what they did to each other there. I had seen giant Slogs, armies of Outlaws out for my head, and I took it with a steel nerve. But this froze the bones.  
Where Sekto's head was supposed to be, there was Steef head. It was an Eldar Steef. The fur on his face was gone, and there were suction marks all over his face, like something had clung on and didn't let go. His eyes were all bluey-white colored like he was probably blind. And his horns had been cut off. Just like the horns over Sekto's desk. Then my fur stood on end when I realized why. So Sekto could sit atop his head and use his body.  
Over my shoulder one of the Grubs had muttered, "Oh no..It's the Elder Steef.." and after looking up at me with those hauntin' eyes the Steef spoke.  
"Is the water free?" he said in a voice that sounded like he hadn't used it in ages.  
I turned to the Grub off to the side looking at him. He was looking at me silently, like he was waiting for my response. I just replied, "Yeah. It's all free"  
The Old Steef smiled as best he could with shaking limbs, "It's free...It's fre." he whispered, before dyin.  
I reached out closing his eyes, so he could rest in peace.

That was three days ago. I hadn't slept or ate since then. And the Grubs wanted me to go to the funeral. They didn't have to tell me twice. I wanted to go. At this point I felt like a Slog pile.  
We sent him out to see near the dam. We figured it would be in respect that he be carried off where things would change.  
A Grub was wearing ceremonial clothing that they wore to each other's funerals. They didn't know what Steef Head's did since it had been so long since they had saw one, and aparrently, my ancestors didn't share their secrets, religions, or ideas of afterlife.  
"As with the life that is born from water, so do we ask that she take our lost. May this Steef go quietly into the waters of the Afterlife and be joyous." The Grub had said. I wasn't really paying attention to the words. I was too busy in my own thoughts.  
They had fixed the boat I had rode to Sekto's dam, and fixed up so it would sail out as a funeral pyre. They had set the Steef up on it, and covered him in sticks and stuff. The Grub that was speaking earlier pushed it out into the water. Another one standing nearby gently laid a torch on it. As the current pulled the boat into the water, I could see the flames in the distance before they were blocked out by the snow and dying light.  
One of the Grubs came up behind me. I heard him some ways off, since I had trained my ears to that sort of thing.  
"Steef, we know your not happy since like Sekto got away, and you probably don't want to after all that's happened since it's really bad, but if you like you could stay here. Maybe there's more Steef!" he said in that odd voice.  
I turned to him, "Yeah. That sounds pretty nice. But not now. Gotta find Sekto." I said before walking past down the path by the waters.  
One of the Grubs had caught up with me and was walking beside me, "But Steef! We know what he looks like! Everyone does! If he shows back up? We can find him easy!" the Grub said, trying to get me to stay.  
"Not an option. He's going to look for cover. He's got it in the water. But he's going to look for others like him so he can get all this back. There's gotta be others like him out there. Can't let it happen." I said dully walking away.  
For the first time in I don't know how long, I felt truly alone. I had always been outcast, but you could get over that. Getting over being a freak was easy. But looking into the eyes of something that was dying. Something that you wanted to be a part of, and to have it fade away, was enough to make you ache.

Now, I gotta find anyone who would kill off the world for red carpets and big machines. Gotta bag em and bring em back. Dead or Alive. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sekto's Escape

OddWorld: Stranger's Aftermath Chapter 2: Escape of Sekto

My dam was destroyed. By a Steef. All my Walvorks? Died on the job. Perhaps that was for the best. They really weren't much for workers. None of them had initiave. And now I don't have to pay them. Not like I had any money on me. I left my body with the dying Steef on the shore next to the Steef that brought me down. So I had no money on me.

But I had money invested in a new company called Vyker's labs, and savings accounts. I had alot of Moolah, I just had to get to it. And to get to it, I would need the Gluckons. They're the only ones who could get me another body, and the resources to get back in some sort of profitable venture. I thought perhaps of investing in Fuzzle Pies and Scrab Cakes. They weren't endangered yet, and could be made cheaply and sold high.

But my escape. That is the story. If your interested in learning of my fortune making processes, you should read "Killing the Planet for Fun and Profit". My escape had to happen just after my dam fell. While everyone was running in panic, I dettached from that Steef's stinking head and made my way into the cold waters. It was interesting to be back where I came from, but it was in insult to have to swim in this water, that wasn't even sanitized.

Since I was already far north, I headed downstream. I knew that the Stranger would most likely know which way I was going. Bounty Hunters tended to have ways of finding out. And those insipid Clackers wouldn't help any either. Fortunately, there were Glukons to the south and west who would happy to hep when they heard of my abundant accounts and wealth of Moolah.

It's been eight days now since my dam came down. I had moved so far past the lands that the landscape had changed. The mountainous terrain had changed from NeedlePin Trees ((Oddworld version of the Pine Tree)) and mountains to flat plains. The water had been changing as I went fro m frigid to a rather warm temperature. The food had changed as well. Up north, I had to feed on small fish, but here I had found differant fsh called Gabbot's that I had been feeding on. They were far larger, and much more fullfilling, but annoyed me with their dislike to dying.

I was chasing down a young Gabbit in fact, who had strayed from the flock when fortune smiled on me. Just as I had wrapped my tentancles around the Gabbit and was about to eat it alive when I felt a net scoop me out of the water, in the meantime, losing my meal, which had begun to swim back to th Gabbot heard. So up I went in the rips of the net. At the the time I didn't think of it as fortune.

When the net had come out of the waters, I felt myself hit the deck of a filthy fishing boat. As my tentacles writhed about and I looked upward I could see metal legs and waists that seemed to be holding small worm-like creatures with red eyes. Sligs. Trusty little guards and workers. Why they were being worked like Mudokens made no sense to me.  
"Hey! Hey! Look at this crap, Earl!" It said poking me with the blunt end of a fishing pole. I wrapped my tentacle around it angrily.  
"Listen to me, simpleton. Do you knw who are fooling with?" I growled to him, now annoyed. This was unreasonable that someone of my wealth and prosperity be treated so.  
"Feisty little Slog dropping ain't he? Ed?" it said with a sick chuckling as it poked me with a metal leg. I grabbed at it with another leg, growing more angry b the moment.  
"You fool. This is Sekto, and I demand that you take me to a Glukon. I don't have time to fool with low-grade simpletons like you." I growled to them. I had no tolerance for insubordination of any kind.  
"Sekto? Oh shit.." Earl said, backing up immediately. I smirked when I saw their sudden look of fear. Or at least I would have, had I had lips.  
"Sekto? You mean the own that owned the dams up north? Sorry sir. Would you like to kill Earl for his mockery?" Ed said. Seeming to forget he was the one that started my humiliation.  
"What? Ed you, bastard!" Earl snarled. He forgot his anger long enough to direct his thoughts back to my problems, picking me off the floor and putting me on a table that reeked of fish intestines and Gabbit entrails. Unfortunatly, it was the cleanest surface on the filthy vessel.  
"Anything we can get you Mr. Sekto? Tea? Scrab Cakes? Paramite Pie? Fuzzle pie? Just don't hurt us..." he said looking nervous. It was nice to be back in control.

So, that was how I came back to power. Well, it's not entirely how I made my money again, but it was the start I needed. Once I got back to land; I could get money again, and perhaps get a small loan from some of the Glukons so I could start a new business on Oddworld.

I'm always here. 


End file.
